


Stop The *STEAL*

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Blindspot (TV), Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: A day that will live in INFAMY, Assault on DEMOCRACY, F/M, January 6 2021, MAGA, MAGA-Mexicans Always Get Across, Malignant Narcissist, Mob Mentality, Narcissism, con man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: @therealdonaldtrump along with a gang of other stooges whipped a band of'put-upon' patriots (yeah-OK!!?) into a pyschotic frenzy, after which said mobstormed-into the US capitol in an effort to prevent President-elect Biden fromcertification as the POTUS. White nationlists, QAnon creeps, racist militia members,and some honest patsies burned, destroyed, and looted, attacking Capitol Police as theydid so (Blue Lives Matter?! Law and Order!? What a way to demonstarte to members oflaw enforcement just how much you love them!).
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Jane Doe | Remi Briggs/Kurt Weller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Stop The *STEAL*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _Listen, Edgar...Operation Quarterback is our opportunity to SHINE-_  
>  _really put our names up in lights...you're my LAMAR JACKSON on this-_  
>  _and don't you pull that face! You know that I didn't mean that in a racial way!_
> 
> ( **MATTHEW WEITZ, FBI DIRECTOR TO AD/NYO EDGAR READE** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LAMAR JACKSON* is a highly mobile record-setting quarterback (#8) for the NFL's  
> 

" _SERIOUSLY, Reade...what I'm sayin' is you're the guy I trust most in the DOJ to smash this 'storm federal and state_  
_capitols' bull-shit fomented by that ass-wart @therealdonaldtrump-tht's all I meant...we're good? Reade?..._ "

Matthew Weitz

Weitz is talking about the frenzied breach of the nation's Capitol Building on the the 6th of January, 2021...All orchestrated by perhaps  
the greatest con-man, fraud, and carnival huckster in the history of this nation. This clown managed to convince thousands of idiots to  
assault democracy based on the evidence-free lie that the November 3 was stolen from him. Now state legislators and others who refuse  
pander to this ficton are being threatened, and state capitols have also been marked for attack by right wing extremists. And all the while  
the Giant Orage Fool feigns innocence (that what he whipped the assholes who decended on Washington up to do they actually DID...

///////////

Participants in the DOJ's afternoon conference call addressing the after-math of the criminal breach of Washington D.C.'s Capitol  
building include FBI Director Matthew Weitz and each of his Assistant Directors-those from the nation's major metro areas, that is-  
as the 'Bureau' takes the lead on all domestic terrorism threats. 'Everyone...AD Edgar Reade from CIRG in New York is point man on  
this. Let me stress that if I get the _faintest whiff_ of the usual inter-agency infighting the AG has authorized me to submit  
candidates for that agency or department head's job. That being said, AD Reade is my right hand on this."

"There's a high probability that Dabur Zahn has a hand in this, as diversions for a an attack or attacks they may be planning-meaning  
that vestiges of Madeline Burke's loyalists may still be operational and active. We know that the so-called PROUD BOYS and various  
national and state militias have plans for additional attacks-they have already mobilized in some areas. As we put an action plan into  
play, AD Reade will call on you to flood those vulnerable areas with federal, state, and local law enforcement. I've been assured that  
National Guard units will be available to us whenever we call on them. OK-let's hit the ground running on this: next briefing 2200hrs."


End file.
